Brandy in Wonderland
by McGeesJabberwock
Summary: Another special oneshot for Halloween! A weird Brandy and Mr. Whiskers version of Lewis Carroll's famous novel.


_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

Brandy Harrington began to fall again.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

She was immediately reminded of her fall to that jungle, but this...was different. She was falling from a sky, but this one was inky black and the air ringed with the sound of...

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

She landed.

She landed painlessly on a giant clock that just seemed to be floating in the air. As Brandy picked herself up, her mind asked the same questions over and over.

_Where am I?_

_How did I get here?_

These were reasonable questions to ask. She had done nothing 'special' yesterday before going to bed. She just woke up and found herself falling again.

_Tick, tock..._

**TICK**

**TOCK**

The sounds of the clocks became louder and louder as Mr. Whiskers made his appearance. At least, she thought it was Whiskers. It had his head, but it was thin and gangly like Jack Skellington, and wore a red tuxedo.

"Whiskers?"

The rabbits head shot off its shoulders like a cuckoo from a cuckoo clock, its neck elongating rapidly.

"Is that you?"

"Yes, it is." the rabbit replied, "I'm really sorry for annoying you, Brandy. So I have something to make it up."

The head shot back onto the rabbit's shoulders. Whiskers raised his hands into the air and a door rose out of the ground. The door burst open, breathing heavily in Brandy's face.

Brandy could hardly believe her eyes.

Beyond that door was her home in Florida, exactly how she remembered it.

She rushed to Whiskers, laughing and crying with joy. She hugged him so tightly, then burst through that door and was greeted with...

She wasn't home.

Instead, she had found herself standing in a busy street with several people walking and running, determined to get to their destination. There were shops, but they were unidentifiable with blank windows and no signs at all. What made this worse was the fact that Brandy was reduced to being three inches tall and was in extreme danger.

Her screams were inaudible as she darted through the crowds, trying her best to avoid death. However, there was little chance of refuge as the roads were packed with cars of different colours, rapidly making their way across the road. Despite the fact she knew her chances for survival were minimum, she ran and screamed anyway.

Running...

Screaming...

Until...

Falling again.

She slipped through a drain and had ended up in a dank, murky sewer, neck deep in cold, slimy water. As she made her way down the dismal, despondent sewer, she came across a wooden sign, hanging from the clammy 'ceiling':

_Beware the Jabberwock._

The moment she lay eyes on that sign, one of the walls burst open, revealing none other than Isabella the giant lizard. She was more...draconic than usual, with gigantic leathery wings and a forked tail. As she emerged, her cold, yellow eyes sptted Brandy and she roared at the top of her voice, sounding like the victorious cry of a thousand demons.

Brandy dashed through the dirty waters, worrying about the Isabella Jabberwock and how dirty her clothes were becoming at the same time. She tried to get away but...couldn't.

Couldn't.

Would not. Could not.

The Jabberwock picked up Brandy with her scaly, rough claw and tossed the shrunken dog down a pitch black chasm.

The minute she fell on the hard, wet ground of a small, dungeon-like room made of grey stones, she was greeted by none other than Margo. Like Whiskers and Isabella, she had changed as well, having the appearance of a caterpillar and smoking from a hookah.

"Like, can I help you?" Margo questioned Brandy as she lay in a miniature puddle.

What was going on? Why was Brandy's life put in danger? Why had her acquaintances transformed into such strange beasts?

How did she get here?

_Why _was she here?

Brandy kept asking herself these questions, until she decided the only way to get anywhere would be to answer the caterpillar.

"Um...well...could you help me get home?"

"One side will make you larger," Margo replied, holding out a mushroom in one of her many hands, "one side will make you smaller."

"You...you mean the mushroom?" Brandy stuttered.

Margo had vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving her gift.

Brandy shrugged and began to nibble at the mushroom, transforming the scenery completely.

She had found herself in a lush, green forest, with yellow sunlight shining through the leaves. The trees were as tall as houses, and the trunks were as thick as bongo drums. The air was alive with birdsong and the buzzing of various insects.

However, the first thing Brandy noticed was the rabbit tracks in the brown dirt.

_Whiskers._

Filled with the hope that this actually will get her home, Brandy focused her eyes on the footprints until she was led to a small, grey stone cottage.

"Come in, come in!" cried a joyful voice from within.

Wait; is this going to another one of..._them_?

It certainly was.

Within the cottage were two of Brandy's acquaintances, one more familiar than the other. One was the familiar yet rarely seen Mama Croc, who was donning a flowing white dress of Victorian royalty. The other was her best friend Lola Boa, whose wish for appendages had come true. Not only did she have four legs, she also had pointed ears growing out of her head and a disturbingly large grin on her reptilian face.

Both were eagerly watching ten eggs in a nest.

As Brandy approached, the eggs frantically vibrated, causing both the crocodile and the cat-snake hybrid to jump and laugh in joy. Out of the eggs came small, baby...

Pigs?

Yes, piglets appeared from the eggs, walking around aimlessly and sniffing the air.

"My babies!" Mama Croc squealed in joy.

"Nature's wonderful, don't you agree?" Lola asked Brandy.

"Lola?" Brandy screamed as she grabbed the snake-cat, "What is going on? Why are you a cat?"

"You want to go home, yes?" Lola began to explain, "In this world, your fondest wish will always get granted. I wished for appendages, and look at me now!"

Lola was dropped to the floor.

"How do I get my wish granted?"

"Close your eyes tightly," Lola replied, "and recite:"

As Lola recited, her voice changed so it sounded like a thousand spirits were singing at once:

"_In winter when the fields are white,_

_I sing this song for your delight._

_In spring, when woods are getting green, _

_I'll try and tell you what I mean. _

_In summer, when the days are long, _

_Perhaps you'll understand the song: _

_In autumn, when the leaves are brown, _

_Take pen and ink, and write it down. _

_I sent a message to the fish:_

_I told them 'This is what I wish_."

Her voice returned to normal. "Then repeat your wish out loud."

Finally. Brandy would go home. She would forget she ever met that stupid rabbit and ended up having to cope in the jungle. the pampering, the servants, the unlimited enjoyment that being a Harrington would bring, it would all return.

No more Whiskers. No more treehouse. No more torture.

She recited the strange poem out loud, strangely speaking with the otherworldy voices that Lola did, and screamed her wish out loud:

"I want to go home!"

"**_I WANT TO GO HOME!_**"

She opened her eyes...

And wished she had kept them shut.

It looked like her house, but had changed a great deal. The structure called to mind her past home, but it was now monochrome, resting upon a tall hill, silhouetted against a crimson moon on a pitch-black starless sky.

Brandy clenched her fists in anger. This was just another way for the world to mock her. This was just another failed opportunity to return.

As she considered her situation, she felt an unknown force bring her towards the parody of her stately home. She was thrown through the doors, and found the interior just as depressing as the exterior. The foyer was monochrome as well, and as damp and cold as a cavern. Spiders and rats scurried around on the floor, seeking nourishment. The only colour she saw was...

_Red_.

A trail of _red_ leading to the dining room.

Her eyes bulged in shock as she followed the _red_ and made her way into the dining room.

"**NO ROOM NO ROOM NO ROOM**"

Sitting at the table was another twisted parody of one of her friends: Ed the otter. He was now loudly repeating the same phrase over and over in a mechanical voice, while flailing around a tea-cup. He was now dressed as an undertaker, with a grey tuxedo and matching top hat, with a card reading '10/4' poking from the black brim. His blue eyes had been replaced with ticking clocks, making him look like the Clock King from the old Batman cartoon.

"Ed?"

He began repeating a different phrase the moment Brandy noticed him.

"**YOUR HAIR WANTS CUTTING YOUR HAIR WANTS CUTTING**"

He ran towards her, wielding a pair of rusty scissors.

"**YOUR HAIR WANTS CUTTING**"

She rapidly slugged him in the face, causing sparks and gears to fly from his mouth as his head fell to the floor. The torso just stood there.

Now that Ed was disposed with, someone else was sitting at his chair. An elderly man,bald and with a beard that reached to his knees, furiously writing away at a laptop. Brandy raised her eyebrow at the appearance of this stranger.

Could this get any _more_ weird?

"That's the scriptwriter!" came a familiar voice from above.

"He dictates everything that happens to you as he writes!" came a second voice.

"You die the minute he stops!" came the first voice again.

Down from the ceiling descended Cheryl and Meryl, now wearing red propeller beanies and white shirt collars with their names imprinted.

With their appearance, Brandy just buried her face in her hands and cried.

"Please," she cried to no-one in particular, "just let this end. I want to go home."

"Oh, we know how to get home, girlfriend!" Cheryl piped up.

Brandy lifted her head. "You do?"

"Of course!" Meryl replied, "Just follow _him_!"

She pointed at a walrus. Well, it looked like a walrus upon first glance but it was actually a human with a walrus' head sown onto his shoulders. The creature in question wore a brown suit and held a golden cane in one of its gloved hands.

"_The time has come_," the walrus said,

"_To talk of many things:_

_Of shoes--and ships--and sealing-wax--_

_Of cabbages--and kings--_

_And why the sea is boiling hot--_

_And whether pigs have wings_."

The walrus grabbed Brandy and threw her into what was once a cupboard.

Now Brandy found herself in a hallway made of red stone, decorated with black hearts painted on the walls. There were gorillas, several of them, standing with their backs to the walls. The strange thing was, that they had various card symbols carved into their chests.

Suddenly, the floor became a conveyer belt, strapping Brandy's feet down. While the gorillas didn't move, Brandy unwillingly had to go through another doorway, to be greeted by Gaspar Le Gecko.

He sat upon a golden throne in a dismal room dimly illuminated only by two candelabras. He too had transformed, now coloured a deep crimson with a large black heart tattooed on his stomach. His eyes had no pupils, and were as pale as moonlight.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance." the gecko greeted, giving a bow.

Brandy just stood there, trying to believe what was going on.

"Off with her head!" Gaspar screamed, raising his arms to the heavens. At that moment, the sounds of a loud ghoulish choir filled the air and the candelabras glowed with the vicious fires of Hell.

Sure enough, Brandy's head fell to the ground, without even a drop of blood.

She could still see and hear what was going on.

Gaspar's head floated off his shoulders and made its way onto Brandy's body. The moment it fell on Brandy's neck, it changed to become a clone of Brandy's own head.

"Wh...wh..." Brandy's decapitated head stuttered.

"Thank you, Brandy." Gaspar spoke in Brandy's own voice. "You see, there was a way home frm here." He/she pointed to a mirror. "Now that I have yoiur body, I'm going to take your place and have all your backrubs and massages! Toodles!"

With that, he/she leapt into the mirror and disappeared. With the disappearnce, the mirror fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces.

The next thing Brandy knew, her head was served on a platter to the familair walrus and his colleague, a carpenter.

"_I weep for you_," the walrus said:

"_I deeply sympathize_."

"Shut up!" yelled the carpenter, stabbing the walrus to death with a butter knife, "Time for the feed!"

"**_FEED!_**" Brandy's head shrieked.

The next thing she saw was the abyss of the carpenter's mouth.

Brandy woke up in a cold sweat.

Just a dream.

But still...

She believed it.

She was Alice. The White Rabbit had taken her from her home and caused her to fall into this nuisance of a 'Wonder'land...

With no hope of returning to the life she once had.

**THE END**

**

* * *

Quick Notes: **The poem Lola recited was actually an abridged version ofHumpty Dumpty's recital in _'Through the Looking Glass'_. 


End file.
